A Simple Twist of Fate
by Adriel
Summary: ch 4 enter man of mystery-harry, ginny and hermione are all confused over an unexpected stranger.
1. A chance meeting

Harry walked slowly down the road, aimlessly kicking pebbles as he went. The soft twilight bathed him in summer light. He stopped abruptly, removed his coat, and swung it casually over his shoulder.  
  
He had been staying at the Weasley's, but knew that he couldn't go back there tonight. Walking into the owl post office. He selected a beautiful snowy owl with black eyes. He thought momentarily of Hedwig.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
I have faith now, because of you. Harry  
  
Sending that letter too, he walked out of the owl post and sat on a deserted bench. Musing over what he would do next, his eyes fell upon a young man staring at him from inside a shop. He was dressed well, and had blonde hair. The man looked up- Malfoy. Harry couldn't believe that he had thought Malfoy a man.  
  
Malfoy caught Harry's eye; Harry was feeling to at peace to do anything in particular. Harry looked away.  
  
Malfoy strolled over to the bench Harry was sitting on. He sat down.  
  
"Potter, do you want to know something? You are the first person I've spoken too since I denounced the dark lord. And you being Potter and all. Kind of an omen, I suppose."  
  
Harry looked at him. "Denounced the dark lord? But.your father.."  
  
"Well," he said, "He did disown me. Not that I care. Though there is one slight problem. I don't quite have a place to live." He brushed some dirt off his cloak. "not that I concern myself with such trivial matters."  
  
Harry was amused and bemused. "Why the sudden change of heart? Want to be a good guy now?"  
  
"Hardly, Potter. My reasons are hardly so noble and ..romantic. Honestly, you are a terrible romantic." He paused. "One of your flaws."  
  
"My flaws?" Harry asked. "And yours?" Malfoy looked Harry square in the eye. "My flaws are non of your concern. They were going to kill me. That's why I left"  
  
"Why would the dark lord kill his own follower?" Harry asked.  
  
Malfoy looked at Harry with an incredulous stare, "Why wouldn't he? Honestly, you are so naïve. You can't imagine all the horrible stuff I've seen in my own home." He paused. "Not that it is my home any more."  
  
Harry sighed. "Well, Malfoy. Where are you going to sleep tonight?"  
  
"Haven't a clue. And please, if we are discussing sleeping arrangements, call me Draco."  
  
"Don't get smitten with me, Malfoy." Harry sneered. "Why should I go around being nice to you?"  
  
"Hmm." Draco pretended to think. "You know, I could ask you that very same question."  
  
"Well then ask it!"  
  
"No, that's ok. O yes, another thing to tell you. My closest living relatives who aren't death eaters are the Weasley's. That's where I'm supposed to sleep tonight."  
  
"Wow, how effing ironic!"  
  
"Yes it is, isn't it." Draco leaned back slightly. "Because that is where you should be sleeping tonight."  
  
So he had no choice, he had to go back. Tonight.  
  
"Oh all right, Ma-Draco." Harry stood up, offering Draco his hand. "Let's go."  
  
"How gracious of you, Harry!" Draco exclaimed. "I never would have thought you had it in you."  
  
They apparated to the Burrow, and now Harry was feeling more apprehensive than ever. Harry knocked. He heard her coming; he knew it was her. His heart leapt, his fears melted-all her words were weaved into his soul.  
  
She opened the door. "Harry?" she breathed.  
  
"Ahh" said Draco under his breath, so only Harry could here. "Some grace." Then he strode quickly into the house. 


	2. Tempting the Fates

Disclaimer-obviously I do not own Harry and Ginny because if I did, this wouldn't only be fanfiction. JKR can do it, yes she can! PLEASE JKR??  
  
Ch.2-Tempting the Fates  
  
Ginny was shocked and delighted at his words. "Okay, let me change, I'll only be a sec."  
  
Harry stopped her. "No, it's okay, I can pay for them now. Meet me at the entrance of the store in 5 minutes."  
  
"Okay." Ginny said, smiling. He squeezed her hand and smiled. His smile was the sweetest remedy to her bruised soul. Ginny walked to the front of the store, thinking about what she was about to do. Leave her family without telling where she was going or when she would get back, openly defying her mother. She didn't care at all. She needed to free her trapped soul of the poisons of being overlooked, overprotected and underappreciated. She was ready. She had been ready forever.  
  
"Okay, lets go." Harry said, opening the door for her. She walked out of the store, feeling the cool air on her skin, smelling the warm, fragrant summer air. In the second that she turned to face Harry, she felt excitement, foreboding, and a deep joy, caressing her soul.  
  
Harry stood quiet for a minute, looking down, his hand on the door. Ginny studied his profile; tall, dark and beautiful, with an intense gaze. He looked up and surveyed Ginny critically, as if looking for something in her. Ginny blushed, looked down, and quietly said, "Thank you."  
  
"He broke out of his reverie. "Oh, no problem. They're a gift."  
  
"No, not that. For getting me out of there. Sometimes I feel like they are suffocating me." Ginny broke of. She was sure that Harry thought her a brat, she had a great, loving family, and he had no one.  
  
"I understand. It seems like they don't let you live your own life." He paused. "In ways it must be.worse than being alone." He looked down and swallowed hard.  
  
"Oh, Harry!" Ginny cried. "You aren't alone! You have us!"  
  
"Yes" he said. "I always knew that I had Hermione and your family." He looked up at her. "But now I realize that I have you."  
  
Ginny was completely taken aback. He just realized this. "Harry, you've always had me, I've always loved you!" She cried it desperately, shouting to the sky.  
  
It began to rain. Harry and Ginny ran to the cave at the edge of Hogsmeade where they had once met Sirius in dog form. Ginny quickly remembered this and saw Harry's eyes begin to fog. She put her arm on his shoulder and said softly. "You know, it's okay to cry. It doesn't make you any less of a man."  
  
Harry looked deep into her eyes, and broke down in her arms. She held him tight, and began crying too. Why did Harry's life have to be so cursed? He had no family, and he deserved so much more.  
  
"Oh, Harry, she said,sobbing on his shoulder. "You deserve so much more than this. Than me." She cried harder and Harry looked up.  
  
"No, Gin. You're the only person who tells me its s okay to cry, that lets me. And I needed too. I really did." He stopped. "It let's me know I'm still human."  
  
"You are more human than anyone because of your pain. I just wish I could take some of it for you. It's more than anyone deserves."  
  
Harry stared at Ginny with an intensity that she had never seen in a pair of human eyes before. It was look that was completely Harry's own. "Ginny," he said slowly, "Why did you wait for me for so long? How could you." he looked down. " ..love me so much for long, with me ignoring you and treating you as a child? I cannot comprehend it!"  
  
"Harry, I tried to make myself stop loving you, to stop feeling such a desire to be near you. But I realized, after a while, that I.. I don't know how to let you go."  
  
"Oh, Ginny" Harry breathed. "Please don't give up one me now.  
  
"I never will."  
  
Ginny laid her head on Harry's chest and closed her eyes. She had dreamed of this. Wanted it with a burning desire. She was used to living with that certain aura around her, that came from existing for only Harry. For only this moment.  
  
Harry spoke softly, faintly. "I've always wondered if there was someone out there who accepted me for who I am, not because of the scar, or because I'm cool, or because I defeated Voldemort, or whatever. "He sighed heavily, warily. "who loved me for being me. And I feel foolish, that you were here all along."  
  
He gently touched her cheek with his hand, caressing it. She looked up, barely breathing. He smiled, a genuine smile that lit up his eyes.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
More chapters coming, I know this is short. Next one will be from Harry's POV. PLEASE REVIEW I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER! 


	3. Faith

Ch.3~Faith  
  
Harry saw a faint gleam of red as he slowly and warily opened his eyes. He wondered for a second where he was before feeling the warm body next to him. He opened his eyes and saw Ginny lying next to him, her eyes closed with a faint smile on her face, and her hand lying lightly upon his chest.  
  
Harry reflected on the events of the previous night, how Ginny had confessed her love for him. He had always known it was there, but hearing her say it had opened up a knew truth to him; that he cared for her deeply, he loved her the way she loved him. Reveling in this realization, Harry slowly and gently shook Ginny awake, a faint smile upon his face as his new found knowledge sunk in. He felt happy that he had the capacity to love, that he wasn't all horror and murder inside, that he had the ability to laugh and love and smile like Ginny.  
  
"Hello, Harry" came her voice. She smiled a smile so genuine and pure that Harry knew they were healing each other; that his feeling wasn't one-sided.  
  
"Hi" he said in a low voice. He wasn't sure if he should kiss her lightly on the soft spot on her radiant cheek, but he did want to. 'Well, there will hopefully be time for that, now is not the time and place' he thought to himself.  
  
"Well, we should get going. You family is probably worried and wondering." Harry gulped. He had spent the night with Ginny. What would they think?  
  
"I don't care" Ginny said defiantly. "They can think whatever they want to. I'm not ready to go home yet." She rested her head once more against Harry's chest, and Harry noticed how good it felt there, being so close to his heart. It seemed to warm his soul. Harry though about how, when around dementors, he felt he could never be cheerful again, with Ginny, he felt he could never be sad again. It was the most wonderful, soothing feeling.  
  
"Well, I'm starving!" Exclaimed Harry. "Fancy Breakfast?"  
  
"Of Course. I'm afraid I am not presentable!" Ginny laughed, trying to mat down her hair.  
  
"Nonsense. You look beautiful." Harry proclaimed. He flushed a little; this was the first time he had said this to a woman and actually meant it.  
  
A half an hour later, they were sitting at a dark table in the back of the Three Broomsticks, talking and laughing happily.  
  
"Harry, honestly!" Ginny exclaimed. "How did you get 9 O.W.L.'s?"  
  
"Well" said Harry mischievously "I'm just smarter than everyone."  
  
"No, you are not, Mr. Potter." Ginny said humorously. " You are not smarter than me!"  
  
Harry leaned back on his chair as the smile disappeared from his face. "I think," he said seriously, "that you are the smartest one of us all."  
  
His eyes bore into her own. "What do you mean?" Ginny asked quietly.  
  
"Even through everything, through all the terrible ordeals we have been forced to live through, you are the only one.." Harry paused. "You are the only one who still shines. You can still be happy. You can still laugh." Harry took a deep breath, and looked down at his hands. "That is greatest wisdom of all."  
  
"Oh, Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, putting her hand on his. "I hurt and I cry like everyone else. But I move on. What else can I do?" Ginny's eyes were glazed with tears. "Sometimes it hurts to smile. But I do it. And every time I smile, it becomes a little easier." Ginny touched Harry's cheek gently. "We can't let them take our lives. We have to keep on living. If we stop living, then they have already won."  
  
Harry leaned his face into Ginny's hand, and reached up to her hand with his own. "It's so hard." Harry said hoarsely. "I feel wrong being happy, when so many are dead."  
  
"No, Harry." Ginny said gently. "They would have wanted you to be happy. Sirius, your parents- they died so that you could live and be happy."  
  
Ginny noticed that her hand was wet. "I know. I try to be happy. To laugh. But it's hard."  
  
Ginny sighed. "I know. It is for me too. But it'll get easier." Ginny paused and wiped his eyes. "It'll save you."  
  
"No," Harry said quietly. "You'll save me. If anyone or anything can save me, you will."  
  
Harry and Ginny spent the rest of the day enjoying themselves; careless and happy, as they should be. Harry wrote her an awful poem that she loved; Ginny sang to him in such a way that it made him cry. Neither wanted the day to end, but both knew that it must.  
  
"Well, the sun's almost down." Ginny said. "I'd better be going."  
  
"Yeah." Harry breathed. She looked so beautiful standing there, with her blue dress wrinkled, the evening sun shining on her wild hair which was streaked in front of her face, and the way her eyes glinted in the soft summer sun. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Okay, Harry." Ginny said, smiling. She turned and began walking home.  
  
Harry finally gave in. He had been dying to ask her all day, but he knew it would be fruitless. She couldn't possibly know that! Who would know something like that?  
  
"Ginny," Harry said softly, suddenly, his sparkling eyes looking longingly into her own. "How long will it take?"  
  
"Oh, Harry," Ginny breathed, being overcome with emotion. "It takes a lifetime. You've just got to have faith."  
  
~to be continued~ 


End file.
